Where to begin?
by mightyundefeated
Summary: How to become a hero...? F*ck it, i'm no hero! Natsu never wanted to become a hero, but due to his father's last will, he had no choice but to do it. Enrolling into Fairytail academy, a prestigious school of magic, he tries not to become a hero but with a lot of mishap, who knows what's gonna happen. Future possible pairing, Natza.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: Where to start?

Has anyone ever once told you what heroes stands for? Who they are? and what they do? Yes, by our own definition we have a glimpse of what the answer is. Everyone needs a hero, even a hero needs another hero to save them. Well you can't blame them, they're not gods or entity that can save themselves right? To be free from despair, danger, sorrow, that's what a hero's supposed to help with but how could one person do all that alone?

The modern day era, filled with electronics; phones, computers, laptops, TV, and so much more. Everyone rocking the internet, getting pictures and details of what they need, whenever and wherever they want. They can instantly look up for their singers, actors, comedians, dancers, TV shows and many more. But what was that which topped all of those...?

Magic.

Ever since magic suddenly existed 170years ago, the world never remained the same. Yes, magic suddenly topped the very existence of life.

Magic became life.

Since the existence of magic, brought raise to heroes and villains, following the natural law of existence. Wherever there's a light, they shall be darkness. And so it was. Magic was beneficial in many cases but with the raise of ruthless villains abusing the right to wield magic brought a group of gang who wouldn't stand back and do nothing while they had the power to change the course of the world.

Being a hero means you'll be admired, respected, criticized for failures, loved and valued by many. Having such value to the society would also come with the price of your life as a hero. Everyone wants to die a honourable death that would leave an impact to the world, and some got their wish. But what about those that wouldn't want you gone?

Our fate and destiny are already craved out for us from the beginning, awaiting us to fulfill them. If you don't like the fate awaiting you, why not change it to the way you like? But it isn't all that simple. Sometimes it will never change no matter how hard you try but rather than changing it, why don't you come to terms with it and make it suitable for you to live with?.

 ** _Modern Era..._**

 ** _Magnolia City..._**

 ** _Natsu's POV..._**

 _[Newscaster]...Yesterday at 9:11pm, a young man with dark blue hair wearing a set of weird looking clothes who was apprehended by the youngest hero ever ,Jellel Fernandez, who was lucky wnough to be there at the right time. Unfortunately for the offender, who allegedly kindnapped highschool girls and young girls from thw street, was making plans to transport them to bosco and sell them to skave dealers for money. The suspec-'_

That's stupid. This world is stupid. Everyone misuses what they have, they treat it like some toy and feels big about it. So fucked up!

I said, turning off the TV not to hear another word for it. Everyone aspires to be a hero just for the fame of it, they're not real hero. They're just thieves deceiving the people with their little magic trick and façade to gain popularity.

I lazily looked at the clock in the sitting room and noticed it was only 6:50am. Good, I'm still early for school. As much as I hate the idea of going to school, I have to do it. Right now, I don't have a choice but to fulfill my old man last wish.

If you were wondering what I meant by that then it's just as you've thought, he's dead. He's gone. Gone to never be seen anymore. Just my life.

Not to dwell too much in the past, I slowly got up from the couch, stretching my whole body to check if I'm fit, well I'm always fit so that's just a bonus to me.

I sluggishly got into the bathroom and adhere to my usual morning rituals. After I got myself clean, its was just 7:30am. What a lazy guy I was, to use 40minutes to cleanup.

Anyway, right now, I'm gonna be late for my first day in high school. Speaking of highschool, it's school of heroes, and I'm currently heading for the best, thanks to my old man. The leading prestigious league of hero highschool aimed at educating young teens to groom their magical abilities and aspiring to become future heroes.

Sure they were lots and lots of schools to choose from but I was able to get in to the very best, **_Magical high-Fairytail Academy'_**

If you ask me, that's a pretty weird name, I mean what school would bear its name to be _Fairytail_. I never heard of a fairy with a tail before. Besides, judging from its name, it's definitely gonna be a girly girly school, *sighs, just thinking about it makes my head hurts.

Ugh, thinking about it, I'll be with a group of weirdo, all day dreaming about becoming shining heroes of justice in the future, getting wild imaginations of being praised and thanked by the society.

They haven't seen anything yet. Once they're truly out into the world, they'll know just how harsh life could be, been powerless, watching people die, villains far more powerful than you are, even dying without much achievement to brag about. I hope those kids realise it soon or it'll be too late.

I'm pretty sure their sense of heroism is someone who can do anything, but the real heroes have to spend sleepless nights running throughout the could try, risking their lives, shedding blood, watching others die when powerless. Well, whatever.

Breakfast, _Check._

Clothes, _Check._

Hair... _Whatever._

School books and a bag, _Check._

Scarf, _Check_.

House tidied, _Check._

Powers, _Always check_.

Body status, _All good bro._

Health, _Good condition_.

I'm good to go. Shit! It's 7:49am, only 11minutes left until the opening ceremony for the first year. I better get going.

I ran as quick as I could, running out of the residential area and into the bustling city street filled with high buildings and company enterprises, posters for movies and idols, traffic signs and lamp post, road side restaurants, people going to work, school, and wherever the rest went. I'm not all hyped about going to school, infact, if it was the case, I'll rather stay home and work as a civilian than waste my time playing hero. Well, it won't be so bad being a hero, considering all the action you'll get to be featured in, but every school has one policy that EVERY and I mean EVERY student has to follow once you set foot on the school grounds.

Until you either leave school for good or are authorised to do so, it is forbidden to use your magic without proper qualification outside the school grounds and misusing of powers inside the school grounds would attract a specified kind of punishment. Just my luck, I feel like I'll become a caged animal once I set foot inside there. Oh well.

Safe!

I said, after finally making it to the train station with 7minutes to spare. Judging by how fast the train goes, it should take less then 4minutes to get to the next station, then I'll just use 2 minutes to walk to school. One minute to spare...nice.

Slowly, the train closed its doors and began picking up it's pace little by little, gaining a faster momentum as it goes. Better hurry up you damn thing.

I sat beside a middled age man with weird...orange hair...wow. That's hypocritical of you Natsu, like you're the one to talk with PINK hair, lol.

Soon, the man beside me started making weird faces like he was having a 'nice' dream any teenage boy could have. Damn pervert.

I might be a teenage boy but I don't have weird fantasies. That's the truth.

Slowly, his head made its way to my right shoulders, relaxing himself without a care of what just happened. A tick mark appeared on my cheek, feeling slightly irritated, I wanted to punch him really hard in the face but that'll be really rude of me, well, just this one time.

Riding with peace and quiet, without much of a surprise was the best. I'll definitely make it early to school this time.

All of a sudden, the train came to an abrupt stop, slightly flinging the passengers backwards. The man, from my shoulders, rested on my lap. Is this getting to a BL story? Groans and gnarls of annoyance and surprises filled the train, everyone trying to make sense of what had just happened. I can't believe I'll be late on my first day. I sighed in exasperation.

Surprisingly, the man was still very much asleep, slight drool came out from his mouth, slowly dripping to my lower garment that reached to my ankle. Sighing once more I looked around to see everyone confused and lightly scared.

 ***BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG***

Came the sound of multiple gunshot inside of the train, greatly startling everyone, including me. It's not everyday you hear gunshots so close to you. Four men approached our cabin, each one of them wearing a black mask cloth to conceal their faces. Typical way to start a day, I sighed again. I feel like my happiness is slowing fading away. Maybe it rest at 20% now.

"Everyone, don't move!" the man at the centre yelled, pointing his gun at everyone simultaneously. The rest followed his action, bringing their guns down to our level. Judging by them using guns, they're just ordinary civilians. Bro, you don't rob without magic these days, get a life! I yelled inwardly.

Fear made way to the faces of everyone onboard, only a handful remained resilient to what was happening.

"Bring out your money, gold, jewelries you have on you now!" the man at the centre yelled, shooting one round at the ceiling, imbuing more fear into them. Quickly complying to their demands, everyone, panic-stricken, they carefully searched themselves, bringing out all they had on them. I didn't even bother searching myself since I knew I could take them down myself with ease but with collaterals everywhere(the innocent people), I better not take that risk and wait patiently.

"Move it people, bring them coming!" they yelled. Bringing out a sack cloth as they move around to collect money and jewelries all round. Staying calm in my sit with the sleeping man...wait sleeping? What the heck is with this guy? He wasn't even woken up by the sound of the gunshot nor the commotion with the train. He'll be killed in his sleep, I concluded, already paying tribute to the soon to die man.

"Hey kiddo!" someone said, judging by the nigh sound, it's sounded like it came in front of me. Looking up, I saw two of the four men, seems like their smirking from under the mask, gesturing with their gun into the sack cloth for me to hand over my money.

"Sorry buddies, I got nothing" I said calmly and it became quiet. Everyone looked at me with weird faces, like as if they're telepathically asking me if I wanted to die...big deal.

"Huh, what did you say?!" they asked in a really annoyed tone, slight coming closer to me.

"I said I got nothing with me, I'm heading to school pal and not the bank!" I retorted, fixating my gaze on them. They were running out of patience with me and I knew that. One wrong move and I'll be floating in the skies in all my naked glory with two angels each by my side. Well that won't happen now, not until I get to the end of my time.

"Oh really pal" the gave a minaciously dark glare at me while smirking, slowly bringing their gun towards my very direction. This is so not good and I know it. "Maybe I'll send you to the treasure paradise to pay up then!"

Slowly, very slowly, he began to pull the trigger with his index finger, smirking in delight as he was going to watch me die. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! This is so not good, I need to think of something and quick, and you bastard better wake up now or we'll both be goners!

"Oh yeah~...just like that Sandra... you're smoking hot and sexy...ohh yeah~"

I saw speechless. Speechless beyond words. Not only me but everyone had the same look of surprise at what was just voiced out. The very man sleeping on my lap had just said something a little...daring. Oh gross, he said that while he's on my lap, ew.

Relieving themselves out from shock. A large tick mark appeared out of their mask, proving their deep annoyance at how a man can leisurely sleep and have dirty dreams while a robbery is in process. I sighed.

"Wake up you freaking pervert!" one of them said, kicking him in the stomach. The man jerked up from the pain, coughing uncontrollably.

"The fuck Sandra!" he cursed, still coughing. Oh, he was still in his dream state even when awake, please kick him once more, that'll wake him up for sure.

"Who the hell is Sandra you bastard! This is a robbery in progress, hand over your money now!" he angrily shoot into the ceiling again, making everyone to screech in fear but the man beside me was unfazed and it seemed the sound of from the gunshot woke him up now.

"Robbery?" he asked, looking around him to see everyone in fear, handing over everything they got to the remaining two that didn't waste their time with me.

"Yeah, now hand 'em over!" he repeated again, already at the thin thread of his patience.

The man with orange hair nervously scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes with a goofy smile, "Sorry bro, I used it up on Sandra last night"

Dirty old man. And that was the last straw of patience the masked man could ever have. "Sandra huh" he said darkly. "Maybe I'll take you to that Sandra of the afterlife you fucking pervert!"

He brought the gun to his face, the man went back a little seeing the hard metal in front of him.

"Wow, wow buddies. Take it easy" he said, putting his hands up in the air. Everyone was already absorbed by the drama of the foolish bravery we displayed. Drawing attentions to ourselves, he continued "I swear I spent it all last night. How about you guys go and come back tomorrow, I promise I'll bring some change with me." He smiled.

Oh my God! This guy is complete moron. Come back tomorrow? Are you saying they should come back yo rob the train tomorrow?! I asked him in my thoughts but sadly he can't hear me.

"Oh really fucker" the man began pulling the trigger "How about I make no tomorrow for you!" he pulled the trigger. Everyone, including me quickly closed our eyes not to see what was gonna happen to him but to our surprise, no sound of gunshot came.

Opening my eyes to see something fascinating to the eyes. His gun was no more but rather, tiny cubes of hard metals scattered in the air. Surprisingly looking at the man, he had slightly flared a whitish aura which was visible to the eyes. Coming to a quick conclusion, I suggested that his magic was at work. Acting quickly, I set my right arm ablaze and have the masked man a punch to the face that sent him flying and out of the window.

His colleagues, saw what happened, acting quickly, they pulled their guns towards us and pulled their triggers but was beat to it as the man beside me made their guns useless. I took that as my clue and gave them a resounding flaming punch, knocking them out.

Seeing everything was over, the people the began cheering and applauding, seeing what they deemed as heroes that saved them. Honestly if they hadn't get to me, I wouldn't have bothered trying to do this but I had no choice or it will definitely be my life.

Cheering continuously, they surrounded me and the older man, thanking us for saving them. Like I said people, I didn't mean to do it but they couldn't hear my thoughts, oh well.

The man merely waved them off, relaxing back to his seat with a bored expression, "Too bad that was over, I needed some action" he said, sighing sadly. What a weird guy.

"Hey I know that man, he's gildarts sensei of Fairytail high and he's ranked the 7th at the hero league association!" a boy a little younger than me said, quipping everyone's interest. Wait, Fairytail?! He's a teacher there?! Oh boy and he's ranked seventh huh, now that's a huge surprise, I thought.

"Ugh, you guys should just let it be, it's no big deal. I just wanna nap okay" he said, yawning with his mouth wide open, forming a tear at both sides of his eyes. Everyone respected his wishes by keeping calm but not before they took loads of pictures of him. I'm just glad everyone was too distracted in fear to take pictures of me dishing out punches.

Going back to my seat, I slightly brought my scarf to mouth level, not saying a thing to him, I relaxed myself. Soon the train begin to move course again after the little incident. I had tied those criminals up and kept them aside. Everyone watched us like we were some sought of rare artwork in the museum, Oh great!

 ** _One Hour Later...At Magic high-Fairytail Academy..._**

 ** _At the school gate..._**

"Phew! I'm glad I'm the one in charge of gate duties this way or I'll be in big trouble coming this late to school" gildarts said, wiping his forehead from sweat. We ran to get here as school as we reached the next train station. Damn the info I got was totally wrong, it wouldn't take two minutes from the station, I'll take 10minutes to walk to here! I ran a ten minutes journey!, I sighed.

"So wait kid, why are you following me?" gildarts asked me, looking a little skeptical. Honestly I'm not your fan, so please don't look at me that way.

"I go here" I answered him, "I'll be attending here starting today".

"Oh.." he said thoughtfully. What are you thinking? I asked mentally. "Hey wait, that means you're late for the opening ceremony!" he said. I merely nodded my head, entering inside with him.

The school gate was large enough to contain two cars at a time. If that's not enough then you should see the school building, honestly, why is it so big? I mentally asked. The main school building was huge, almost as tall as a large fairytale castle. The land looks spacious enough, filled with trimmed grasses, walkways and side benches with trees, all connected to the different smaller houses around. I could deduce that one was definitely a caferia, while the rest looked like a coliseum, a library, a gathering hall and gym house. Definitely a prestigious school.

"Gildarts sensei, why are you late on the first day of school?!" a stern voice said. Locating its owner was a woman with dark purple hair, a dark purple lipstick with a mean expression on her face. Gildarts-sensei became a sweating mess after hearing her voice. Well she does look a little scary to me.

"U-u-ultear...!" he faltered, trying to get her name out of his mouth. Her name's ultear huh, Fairytail sure was surprising.

"It's Ultear-sensei to you" she corrected him with an annoyed looks "Don't be so friendly with me and answer my question!" she folds her hands under her considerably huge chest, making gildarts-sensei gulp in delight.

"A-ah, well y-you see..." he faltered continuously, "I was reprimanding him on why he was coming late to school today considering it was his first day at school!"

Eh?

Nani?

Did he just...Oh he did. He used me as an excuse to save himself huh. I looked at him and he diverted his gaze, turning sideways, whistling incoherently. Ultear-sensei stern gaze fell on me, waiting for my own excuse.

"I have no reason to justify that" I flatly answered her, earning an exasperated sigh from her. For another good twenty minutes, she scolded me and it felt like hours and hours of lecture. I'll definitely get you back you backstabber of a sensei, You haven't seen the last of me.

After that boring lectures from her, she handed me a map to get to the principal's office to get my assessment and course we'll be doing for the term.

Entering into the school, to be honest, was not something I expected. I had thought, as a school for prestiges, it would be more...fancy but boy was I wrong. They were a rowdy bunch. Students running around, playing, breaking school property...oh man, what is this place?! Is this really the Fairytail I hear about?

Managing to make my way to the principal's office without getting hit, I knock severally on the door before getting an affirmative response to enter.

"Hello sir" I greeted as I entered, having a clear view of the man, was an extremely small, short old man that would be tall enough to reach my waist if not lower than that.

"Hello my boy" he returned the greeting "What can I do for ya?" he asked politely. He had a friendly atmosphere around him but the magical feels I got from him was no joke, it was almost as powerful as gildarts-sensei.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm here to take my schedule for the term" I answered him. Watching his expression, he opened his eyes wide in realisation at the mention of my name.

"Dragneel? You must be the son of Igneel Dragneel!" it was more of a statement than a question. I nodded positively to his question making him to further brighten up with a large smile.

"Come, come, son" he gestured for me to take on the visitors seat while he went to his own seat. "How have you been doing my boy?" he asked eagerly, waiting for my reply.

"Okay I guess"

"Good, good." he said with a smile. "You might not have known but I've known your father for a long while before he left us" he said as his mood dropped slightly. Don't feel to bad at it old man, it's alright.

"Back when I was still in my prime, I fought alongside him. We used to fight along side each other, protecting his country as a whole" he answered.

"Magnolia is a large city with about twelve million population, that's what we shouldered everyday. Your father was one of kind hero he was. And what's more, the greatest hero of all time, ranking first" he said. Honestly I feel proud of my old man but what's the use when he's not here to take the praise of it. For one thing I know, my father doesn't play hero for the fame of it, I know it was something more than just heroes.

During the long lineage of the Dragneel, we have produced the greatest number of top heroes over the years with three from my family having beared the title, 'strongest hero', including my father before his death.

"It was a black day for us when he died. A lot of people couldn't just accept someone like him to die so soon" he sobered up slightly, seems like he remembered it all. Please change the topic.

"Sir about the schedule for class?" I said, changing the topic.

"Oh that's right my boy" he said "You can call me Master marakov or Gramps or old man. Calling me sir makes it too formal alright" he said with a smile. What a weird man, but he sure was friendly.

He rummaged through the large stack of papers on his table, finally making to get a held of my schedule, "Here you go" he said, handing it over to me.

I looked through it with keen eyes, I understood most of it. We'll also be having normal school course added with hero courses. What I didn't get was the training section, battling course section and vacation training course.

"Gramps, what's up with these courses?" I said, pointing them out to him.

"Well you see my boy, this is a school, so everyone would take the normal school course but with addition to the hero course. Everyone here are aspiring to become heroes of the city just like you"

No, not really gramps, I denied it mentally.

"The training section, will be done almost every day to keep a stat on your magic level, strength, stamina, intelligence and few more. Battling course section wouldn't come in a while but it involves battling with teachers as a training field to know how strong you are. We have a tradition here of having a school tournament at the middle of the year, while at the end of the year comes the Grand magic game featuring every students from every highschool to determine the best school" he said. And just wow, that's a lot of things to do. I'm not so sure I could keep up with all this, I mean, training, assessment , battling, I don't know..

"And for the vacation part" he continued "heroes don't have time to relax, so you children would be out, training in a camp. And don't worry about it, it usually last a week" he concluded with a smile.

"Thanks gramps, I'll do my best to make sure I keep up", Like I will. This is just too damn stressful to keep up with...ugh.

I stood up to leave, reaching the door knob only to here his words "Oh and one more thing natsu.."

I stopped to listen to him, "You don't have to become a hero like your father, trust in yourself and become you who think you'll be. Don't let the pressure of it to weigh you done son, spread your wings and fly high like a fairy to uncover the mystery of whether fairy had tails...Become who you want to be"

Well, that's some really good choice for words but not really interested in aspiring to become a hero, "Thanks gramps, I'll do my best", I lied, leaving his office. I feel a little bad about it but nothing I could do, I don't really wanna become a hero, so...

So this is my class huh. I said inwardly, after managing to find it. Seriously, this school needs a tour guide in this huge building...I sighed.

Steeling myself a little, after a little breathing session, I entered into my class, only to be greeted by a flying table in the face. Oh God, it fucking hurts, my nose. I complained inwardly, after I fell to the ground. Picking myself up, I slowly stood up to look at the class, now all eyes on me.

Watching my every movement, I sighed again, and slowly made my way to the back of the classroom, sitting on the only safe seat I could find.

"Hey you!" someone called, looking up to him after I set my bag in order, I paid a little attention to this somebody, "What are you doing here pinky?"

Pinky huh, well that's slightly true, I might have pink hairs but that shouldn't make you call me a pinky. I heard the class, chuckled and giggled at the name pinky, well if that's how you wanna roll, then that's fine by me.

"I'm sorry but I never knew perverts came to school. Not to be rude or anything, I'm not interested in any form of relationships with guys, so I must humbly decline your invitation to ask me out tonight. If you like, I could be friends with you but no extra meaning to it since nobody would be friends with a stripper like you. If necessary, I'll try to find someone to hook you up with. I know some guys that have strong muscles" I retorted, making everyone to 'ohh' at him in his expense.

I scored a hit. He was dumbstruck and stiffed to move a muscle after my little teasing section with him. Honestly buddy, I don't have a grudge against you but try to wear some clothes before you approach me okay.

Getting out of his shock, he suddenly grabbed my shirt and pull me to his level, "You think you can fuck with me you pink haired bastard?!"

What?! No way I'm fucking with you, I'm not into that kinda stuff, "No, I'm not into guys bro" I answered him flatly, making everyone to laugh at his expense...again.

Getting a little frustrated, he yanked me down to my seat in anger, "We'll finish this later" he said before running off. Maybe to find his clothes, and dude we are not finishing anything, I thought I rejected your request. I sighed again.

"Alright class, settle down" an impassive, sleepy orange haired man came into our class with a tired expression. Wait, that's gildarts-sensei...he's my homeroom teacher? Now that's what I'm talking about, I'll have enough time to get him real good.

Everyone abided, picking up the scattered seats and quickly arranging them in order as they took their seats.

"Um...so today..." he said, yawning again. Seriously sensei, what exactly did you do last nigh? On second thought, don't bother, I don't wanna know anymore. "...today...starting from today,...I'm your home...room tea...cher" he said sleepily.

Everyone cheered at the mention of him being our teacher for the year. Seriously what's so good about this man being our teacher? Sure he's powerful, I can feel it from his magic but he doesn't look like a teacher material.

He wrote his name on the chalk board. So Gildarts Clive was his full name. Amidst his introduction came a fully dressed boy, walking angrily into the class with slight wounds littering his body. Does he just love to pick fights that much?

To my surprise, entering next to him was a girl with flowing crimson her and curvy body. She had the body of a goddess, added to her with beautiful hair. Sorry but I'm not interested in these kinda stuff. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sensei but while I was coming to class, after finishing some work for the teachers, I found gray almost naked and had to teach him some good manners" she said, glaring daggers at the boy, now called gray.

"It's fine" he yawned again "Just take your seats"

She bowed slightly and went her seat which was a little to the front from my position.

Gray walked towards my direction, seating down beside me while giving me dirty looks. Seriously pal, just how many times will I reject you?

"Anyway, since we are all here, we are not gonna be doing much for today. So first thing first, we'll start by introducing ourselves and our aims for the future" he said from behind the teaching desk in front of the classroom, striving out a yawn.

"I'll go first" said the girl from before said, standing up to take the lead, "My name's Erza Scarlet, and I'm 17 years old. I love reading and sports. Best snacks, cakes, mostly strawberry cakes. I use requip magic and ranked one at our entrance exam. I dislike stupid people with no sense of drive to do anything. I aim to become someone people would look up to, that's all" she said, receiving a short applauds from the rest of the students.

Well that was detailed. Dislikes stupid and unserious people huh...things are gonna get tough for me that's for sure.

"Well whose next?" Gildarts-sensei asked, almost sleeping on the desk.

"I'll go next" the boy named gray said from beside me "The name's Gray Fullbuster, son of Silver Fullbuster. I'm 17, and likes sports. Best food, anything, as long as it's good edible but mostly something cold. Dislikes...pinky over here" he said, pointing at me. Everyone looked at me and laughed shortly after, well I can't blame them for what happened some minutes ago.

"I aim to become like my dad, that's all"

I see, you wanna become like your dad huh. Well good luck to ya.

"I'm next.. "

And so it went on like that, A beautiful girl with white silver hair, age 17, likes gossips and storytelling, friendly and cheerful, dislikes anything bad. what a self righteous girl. She's of the Strauss family with the name Mirajane Strauss and she aspires to become like her mom.

Lucy and Loke Heartfilia, both from the rich Heartfilia family. Age 16 and 17, likes fairytales, for Loke, he likes anything beautiful, especially girls. Dislikes hypocrist and dislikes disappointment. Both aspires to become powerful celestial mage like their mother. If you were wondering. they're related.

They're more of them but I can't keep up with it. Way to stressful for me to do. I just wanted a normal life but that doesn't seems like it'll work out...I sighed again.

Soon, everyone's gaze were fixated at me, like they were waiting for something for me. Oh right, I haven't introduced myself.

I stood up lazily and cleared my throat. "My name's Natsu Dragneel.." at the mention of Dragneel, everyone immediately let out a surprised response, unbelieving me to be real.

"There's no way you're THE Dragneel son" gray said, totally unbelieving of it.

"If you guys don't wanna believe that's left for you to decide and not me, anyway, I'm 17years old, likes anything spicy and hot. Sports could be a hassle unless I'm really into it. Dislikes...I dunno...I aspire to have a normal life and have it as peaceful as possible. That's all"

That left everyone flabbergasted, they looked at me like I was stupid. Yup, stupid that I knew reality when you guys just come up to school to play heroes, whatever.

Gildarts-sensei let out a laugh, one that was sure to wake him up, "You're really something kiddo. I haven't seen someone like you in a long while" he said, wiping away he tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

"And I still haven't get back at you for what you did to me at the gate" I retorted, making him scratch his head nervously, "Let bye-gone be bye-gone will ya"

"No" I answered him flatly making him sigh.

"Anyway, you'll be introduced to all the teachers you're gonna have for the term and get some things explained to you. That's all for today" he said, rushing out of the class. I'm pretty sure he wants to catch up in his sleep.

Well this will become my life from now on. Seriously if there's any power out there, please save me...but I guess that won't happen. I gotta bear with it, after all, it my old man's wish.

That's all for now

 ** _That's how it goes, tell me what you all think about it. To be honest about the pairing, i was thinking of making it a Natza fanfic...Well not really decided yet but...i dunno. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. How did it begin like this

**Chapter 2:- How did it begin like this?**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I've been attending here and right now it's the first day of my second week at school. So many unexpected developments had occurred, which wasn't in my favour. Not at least one bit favourable to me.

First, I found out that miss red also takes the same train as I do, just my pretty useless luck. I had to stay a little longer to avoid any contact with her.

During the previous week of our first day, that damn gray boy wouldn't just leave me alone. Always challenging me to some petty contest he made up on a whim. I wanna burn him so badly but I'll have some restraint on myself.

And finally for some odd reason, I've been gaining a little popularity in class. This is kinda frightening for me, please Kami-sama, wherever you are don't let this go any further than that. I want a quiet life. I need the peace and quiet and I'll pay you any amount you want.

Currently we are in our lunch break and I'm just sitting peacefully on my seat while I stared outside the window, admiring the scenario in front of my eyes. The view looks great and the premises had a charming touch to it. Everything was not too colourful and not too bright in contrast, making it more beautiful. Honestly, I like the school. It's something like this I'll love to be in but too bad it's for heroes only.

Right this morning, we had our aptitude test and guess what, I failed miserably and it felt so good.

But the down side about it was gray had rubbed it on my face, bragging endlessly about his score. But one thing I took into account would be, since he believed to be better than me, which means, there's a 90% chance he'll quit bothering me. But even if he doesn't, chances are that he won't challenge me but rather make me a laughing stock which I'm cool with.

"Oi Natsu, I can't believe you got a straight zero in everything" gray came close by, a mocking smirk on his face. Don't worry bro, I'll wipe that off your face one day.

"Yeah, I'm pretty weak since I never bother using my powers away" I replied him. I hope that answer was good enough for him to let me be but I guess not.

"For someone bearing the name of the Dragneel, you sure are weak"

Well, I can't deny that. I'm not as powerful as my dad. Heck, I can't even imagine myself becoming as powerful as him. That's just too much even if I decided to become a hero.

"Yeah I guess so"

His smile dropped. Maybe he thought I would retort back but I'm not so childish to do that.

"Whatever"

He said and left. Score point to me. I don't want him around me more than five minutes. He's annoying.

Oh shit! I almost forgot I'll have to get my revenge on gildarts sensei for using me as bait last week to save himself and making an unreasonable bet out of me just for money. Revenge is definitely what I had in mind now.

 ** _3 Hours earlier..._**

Gildarts-sensei had summoned us to come by in front of the gym. I had a hunch that since it was something related to the gym it would have to do with our abilities.

We met up with him to find him waiting patiently for us. Well, that's surprising. Maybe he was threatened by someone, best guess miss ultesr to take his job seriously.

"Alright everyone. Like I said last week, I'll be getting a rough data on you guys so put in all you've got today"

"""Hai"""

Like hell I'm gonna stress myself with this stupid stuff. I'll just take it easy with myself and do the best I can not do.

Everyone did a little routine of stretching and warming up. I guess they are dead set in this kinda stuff.

"Alright, I'll be assessing your durability, magic level, physical strength and flexibility" our sensei said, holding onto a flat writing board with a long piece of white paper draped on it.

Like he said, we began shortly and I must say, I'm pretty impressed by their scores.

For durability, gildarts-sensei made us run on the large track the school had. Two thousand metres was the limit and testing our durability also meant our endurance as well. How well are we made up? How well can we endure the breaking of our body. Oh I'll tell you, Zero to me.

And so we went on your first test. Durability and Endurance. Surprisingly, it lastly for thirty minutes and miss red head had the highest distance covered; 1,600metres.

I could only make it up to a 100metres before dropping out. I gave in my best effort but it didn't work out for me. Yeah right.

Next we had our physical strength be put to the test. While I wondered but wasn't that run good enough to assess that too? But well I guess he had his reasons.

Well that ended quicker than I had expected. For my evaluation, out of ten I got only 1 point. Pretty neat right.

And for the final part, we were to shot one of our strongest attacks towards a metal panel that would assess our magical level. I got a little excited to see just how strong everyone was. I believed Gildarts-sensei said something about using the measurement of my father to evaluate us.

He was considered as earth mightiest hero and his measurement were taken as 74,789 magical strength level. I'll say this again and again but that's just unbelievable!

"Yo Natsu, come here" sensei called on me. I wonder what he wanted but seeing that small grin on his face made me a little skeptical about what he was gonna do next.

"What is it sensei?"

He grinned even wider, "Wanna make a bet?"

Oh for goodness sake, this is a school for professional gamblers now?!

"No, not really"

"Ah now, don't be like that" he said, "I'm sure you'll like the agreement that is attached to it"

I thought about it for a moment. If I was going to benefit anything then I guess I would make the most of it.

"Alright, what's the bet?"

His grin grew even wider. Creepy.

"Alright, here's the thing. In this bet, there are three people involved. You, erza and gray"

I gave in a skeptical look. On a second thought, I want out of this and not to have anything to do with you ever again.

"Listen kiddo, I'll bet on erza that she'll score more magic level points. So you are to decide if you are gonna bet on gray or yourself" he smiled even wider.

You sly bastard. That's your plan all along. You know that gray would definitely loose to erza, so it's up to me to win the bet. I'm pretty sure he wants me to show my powers to everyone. Damn him. The more I get to know him, the more I hate him. He's a weasel!

"Alright then, I'll bet on myself" I said "But what's the catch?"

I hope this sounds good. It suspicious why he would wanna make a bet with me of all people and I don't remember becoming buddy-buddy with him.

"Loser gets to hand over two thousand jewel everyday for the rest of the week!"

What?! Is this man insane?! Why would I hand over two thousand-...Oh! I get it. He's broke! I can't believe he spent all he had on that 'Sandra' and would use me as bait to get more money. Dude, you're making a big mistake. it's unwise of you to think you can outsmart me.

"Two thousand jewel. Alright I'm in"

I'll wipe off that grin off your face soon. I can't believe you're trying to make easy money off your student. I'll be pay back time, soon enough.

Erza got into a battle stance while facing the metal plate that was connected to a lacrima. I think that metal wasn't just an ordinary hunk of iron. Judging by it's look which attain a red colour, though it looks metallic but I think it's a magical item.

"Alright Erza, give it all you've got. I'm expecting great score from you"

Way to go sensei. Keeping raising her morale as much as you want. Poor girl, she didn't suspect what her teacher was up too behind her back while giving her false hope to make profit off her.

As for gray, let's be realistic people. There's no way he would beat erza in his current state. During the past week with them, just her physical strength alone proved her to be a tough opponent. I will say she should definitely be the strongest in our class. And yes, stronger than me and when I mean by me, I meant my lazy self.

"I'll try my best sensei" she said and activated her magic seal. "Requip!"

Her body glowed a blinding bright white light that vanished as soon as it came. I wonder what that was. To my surprise, her previous attire vanished and she was now wearing an angelic armour with metal wings. Wow.

"Circle sword" she said again. Five circling swords appeared out of thin air, floating mid air while in a circular disc formation. Everyone were in awe by her unique magic, even I was. I knew her mum from the social medias and television. I think her mum was an enchantress but seeing this was on a whole different level of epicness.

"Dance my blades!" she yelled out loud. Obeying her commands, those swords spun rapidly, almost too fast for the eyes to see and launched itself at the metal plate, creating a screeching sound as those two metals came in contact at a fast pace.

"Erza scarlet, 4000"

Now that's not something you see from kids these days. Maybe I was wrong to judge them so quickly. Maybe they were actually putting in all the effort they had. I was expecting something below 2000 but that's damn good.

"Oi, that's nuts!"

"She's unbelievable!"

""Go erza""

"She wasn't ranked first for nothing, that's for sure"

"She's as pretty as the flowing red. Oh paint me with your red, erza!"

"She's a real man!"

Fanboys and fan girls each spoke to their surprise. Well most of them did and how does she look like a 'real man'?. Oh playboy dude, what's with the stupid catchphrase. And I bet you, you'll definitely be painted in red, if you know what I mean.

"Alright, your turn Natsu" sensei said as I came over and took my stance. Hmm, I wonder why he still had that smirk on his face. Oh well.

Here I go! "Fire dragon..." I sucked my breath in, puffing out my chest as I charged my magic in wait.

"He's gonna do a breath attack!" I think that was Playboy speaking.

"Here it comes, the Dragneel dragon's breath!" you're well vast on our moves gray.

"...Roa-"

"Natsu your pants is down!"

I accidently halt most of the power behind my attacks at the sudden outburst that reached my ears. I quickly looked down to see my pants still attached to my waist and my lingering attack made its way to the metal plate and it made a ding sound.

"N-n-natsu d-dragneel..." Gildarts sensei was dying of laughter. F*ck it. He set me up. I knew he was up to no good but this was just too much. I can't believe he'll do that to me. That was a pretty good plan, but sly and cunning as he is, it's not the end of me yet.

I saw the disappointed looks on everyone's face. I knew they were expecting someone amazing with my breath spell but too bad your sensei ruined it for me. Gray looked disappointed the most. Well buddy, I'm not as powerful as you think.

Gildarts-sensei was still in laughter but he managed to call out my score, "...N-natsu...drag-dragneel...200"

Everyone made a poker face. Seriously what's with those looks now? Sensei, yours would be double. Look forward to it.

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

I sighed. What a day for me. Now, I'm the weakest member of the first year student, well that's good for me. I don't need that much attention but everyone would look down on me. I guess that's better than gaining popularity with expectations from your fans.

I haven't given him the money yet. I had something planned in mind but I need the timing for that which i think would be right about...now.

I got up from my seat and made my way out of the class room. I'm still not used to the school yet. Considering its size, it'll take me a whole year to know each routes leading to various places.

I walked out of the class section and made my way towards the staff section. Luckily for me I met Gildarts-sensei just four rooms away from the principal's office.

"Oi brat. You're here to pay your due right" he smirked as he came closer to me and stopped just few inches away from me.

"Mm, I guess so but first.." I said, stepping back a little away from him, "Why did you make such bet with me?" I wanted to be sure of his reason. Judging by his reason, I'll know whether to put my plan in motion or not.

I looked him in the eyes and he quickly averted his gaze, looking somewhere else. He tried getting words out of his mouth but couldn't find the right words.

"A-ah...well, y-you see..."

Hmm, I see what? Hurry up and spit it out already.

"Yeah?"

He continue to stutter incoherent words that not even I could make of. What I managed to grab was night, huge, Sandra...I think I solved the puzzle. So he's broke and wasted all his money during the nights on Sandra and he's in need of money to pay off his huge debt. I think that's it.

I deadpanned at him. Is he really a teacher of fairytail?

"What's with the face?"

"Oh nothing~" I sang out. It looked like he was a little suspicious of my switching attitude but brushed it off.

"Alright, pay up quickly" He stretched forth an arm to collect the money.

I grudgingly and sluggishly brought out only five hundred jewels and handed it over to him. He looked at his hand with a weird face before looking back at me.

"Where's the rest?"

"Oi sensei, I need to pay for my transport and I also need to eat too!"

He looked at me impassively with an unconcerned face. "Not my problem now pay up!"

"No way!"

Yes sensei. Take the bait. Come at me.

"Huh, what did you say?"

Oh boy. Now he looks intimidating to the eyes. I took one step back at a time to make up for each steps he took forward. A nervous drop of sweat ran down my cheek as I continued to walk backwards to protect myself.

"I said no way" I repeat my last words. He corned me to a wall and slowly brought his face close to mine.

"Oi brat. We made a deal so pay up. Besides you've got the rest of the week to compensate with the same amount" he smirked again.

"I'm not gonna pay the same amount everyday for the rest of the week. I'm just a student and not an employee at this school" I retorted back to him only to get back a scrowl on his face.

He yanked me by me collar and brought me close to him. Checkmate!

Gramps suddenly came out of his office with a bright smile on his face only to vanish at the display that was presented before him. I'm gonna spice things up.

"N-no gildarts-sensei please don't hurt me. I-i've already given you all the money I had!" I faked a frightful expression like I was cowering in fear of him. His expression became grievous when he saw the bewildered look on the principal's face. Like I told you folks, revenge is sweeter when it's double.

"G-gildarts..." gramps managed to outwit his shock but it was replaced by a dark menacing expression with an ominous aura twirling heavily around him. Scary. I shivered.

Gildarts sensei finally understood what was going on and paled.

"What are you doing to the boy?"

Wow, I've never heard a voice this stern in a while. Sensei became a sweating mess, his whole body shook in terror as gramps looked at him like a beast ready to devour his prey.

"I-i-no...I-its..."

"Gramps, he was trying to take all the money I had on me. I even begged him to spare me some change but he refused to let me keep not even one jewel on me" I wept sorrowfully and to my surprise, he bought it my lie as his face became that of a demon. It not totally a lie though.

"Gildarts!" he called in one breath. Leaving not even the slightest room for arguments.

"S-sir!"

"Come to office will you"

We gulped simultaneously. I couldn't even imagine what was gonna happen to him next. From under the door, I saw darkness crept out from those tiny space that couldn't be filled. That when i realised something.

He was going to hell.

"P-please Natsu, I'll give you anything you want. Just explain to him that this was all a misunderstanding!" he whispered.

Sensei became desperate for my help. Wow, just what was in store for him I wonder.

"No can do sensei. I told you I'll get back at you. And this is it" Now it's my turn to smirk. No one messes with the Dragneel and go scot free.

 ** _Later that night..._**

Damn. Today was hectic for me. I can't believe my plan worked against sensei. Though I feel bad for him but I also feel satisfied too. I guess I'm contented with settling my petty grudge against him.

I had taken my bath and cooked something for myself to eat. Now it's only 10:43pm and I'm beat. I guess I'll go to bed early.

I turned off the television and made my way to my room. I fell on my bed not bothering to cover myself and since I'm a fire wizard, the cold doesn't get to me, so yeah.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu got up from the couch and made his way to his room. Tiredly opening his door without even bothering to close it, he laid tiredly on his bed with drowsy eyes and soon fell asleep.

 ** _Dream..._**

A man with red hair stood outside the verandah of a large tall building that closely looked like a modern mansion. Beside him was a young boy with pink hair.

"Yo Natsu, what do you think of papa?", the man turned to ask the little boy beside him. He was a lot taller and muscular. Toned body filled with scars he attained probably from battles.

"Papa?" puzzled the young Natsu as he tilted his head. He fell deep in thought but only to grin moments later as he got his answer.

"Papa is the best in the world! He's strong and so cool! I wish to be like you papa"

The older man gave a hearty laugh at the younger boy response.

"I know right!"

The boy eagerly nodded in agreement to the older man's word.

His smile dropped a little but still retained most of it. "One day papa will begone and it would be up to you to protect the city while I'm gone"

"Of course papa, I'll protect the city while you're gone until you come back"

It was definite that the little boy didn't quite get the meaning to what he was trying to say but laughed it off anyway.

"Don't worry son. Even if papa wouldn't be around anymore one day. I'll make sure take any threat down with me to keep you safe." he smiled even wider.

"I always see papa fighting the bad guys on TV and you're so cool!"

He laughed again, "I'm always cool. No one can defeat me" he proclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah!" his son replied enthusiastically also with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

The man's eyes softened as he looked at the happy expression his son made. He wanted to do more than just protecting him. He wanted to be there for him. To play with him, to laugh with him and even cry with him when the time comes but he knew he won't be there to witness all that.

"Come with me son" he walked into the house and made his way to the underground chambers of the building. His son, quietly followed behind him yet a puzzled look on his face.

He suddenly stopped to open a door that revealed a large training room, decorated with metals all around of it. They both walked into the room as the man turned to face the little boy.

"What do you think Natsu?" he spread out his arms in question of the entire room. The young boy looked round in amazement, taking everything into details.

"It's huge!" he replied, "I can't believe you built something like this"

He grinned, "This is where I usually come to train myself. I bought a lot of equipment just in case you'll need it in the future"

"Awesome!. What does this do?" Being a little kid means he had his curiosity to the max. He pressed a button on a wall and immediately a small round hole formed on the wall and shot out a small hardened ball at the older man but he caught it without even looking.

"So cool" the young boy awed in delight.

"Oi Natsu, listen to me will you" he sighed as he put away the ball.

"What's wrong dad?"

He looked at him seriously, devoid of his previous cheerful attitude, "Do you want to get stronger Natsu?"

"Hai"

He grinned again at his son's response. It was perfect how everything was going the way he wanted. or so it was.

"Alright Natsu, take this" a red magic seal appeared on his hands and it vanished as soon as it came and in his hands was a yellow lacrima shaped in form of lightning.

Natsu looked at it for a brief moment as his father presented it to him. Slowly, he brought out his hands and took it from the older man's hand.

"What's this papa?"

"That's a lightning lacrima. It properties is the affinity to lightning magic" he said. The young boy kept on looking at it like it was made of glass and crystal which almost fit that category.

"So why are you giving it to me?"

The man grinned even wider, "Wanna know something crazy son?"

He nodded eagerly.

"You're gonna have both fire and lightning magic. Super cool right!"

Natsu became hesitant to that idea. Sure that sounded cool but he liked his fire magic just the way it was. He had known to only use fire all his life, their previous generations only used fire magic to battle, now changing it to both fire and lightning seem odd to him.

"Um, why dad?"

Sensing how troubled the young boy was, he tried making up a pretty good reason for it. "Natsu, do you want to be stronger than me, stronger than any other generation of dragonslayers?"

Natsu thought about it. He balanced the thought of becoming the strongest ever and even becoming stronger than his dad was too good of a deal to pass by.

"Yes papa. I want to be stronger than papa. I want to be the greatest hero!"

"Good. That's the thing you need to do that"

Natsu looked at it and smiled. His path to becoming the strongest hero had already begun for him. He was going to use every opportunity he had to get even stronger and stronger. Surpass his limit and make a new name for himself in the future. His dad watched him with a smile as he experimented on the lacrima.

 _Line break.._

Natsu found himself in a desolated area filled with nothing but pile of ruins from buildings. A ravage battle between two mighty powers ongoing that very moment sent shockwaves each time they clash. Of red and black destructive magical aura canceling out each other with every single attack.

He felt confused about everything. Why was he here? What was going on? Why were they fighting with this much destruction caused by mere two humans alone? Could he even consider them humans after witnessing the unimaginable scale of their magic?

'What's going on here?' he asked within him.

"Oi darky. I think it's time to end this"

'That voice...it's dad's voice!' he thought in slight horror. Trying to confirm what he just heard, he summon up the courage to walk up to him and confirm it himself.

"Dad..."

But sadly for him, he was just an astral being that couldn't be seen or heard by those two fighting. The one with a dark aura looked vague through and through. Nothing at it could be seen clearly. It was like a huge hunk of walking darkness.

"Yes Igneel, it is time for you to die" it said with so much confidence in it words.

Just earlier they were on equal footing and now it sounded confident enough to take down the mightiest of all hero. Natsu looked around at the destruction they've caused but it seems like they evacuated everyone before it began. He saw few vague humanoid beings littered on on the ground. They body seemed to be intact and unconscious but yet couldn't get a good look on their features.

"Igneel, I'll give you a chance to take your son and run away with me".

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that. Was someone capable of making such threat against this father. Was it actuly possible that there existed someone mightier than him? That's absurd!

"Not on your life pal" igneel scrowled, "And you better say your final prayers you scum!"

The dark mist gave a sinister laughter filled with malice and chaos that made him feel sick to his very core as a human.

"No, you say your prayers"

"We'll see about that" igneel muttered. His eyes shot a blood crimson red colour. The deepest and vilest of any reddish colour that came in existence. His body release a godly amount of magic that could suffocate anyone in an instant.

"From red to crimson, from crimson to blood..." igneel began to enchant.

 ** _Natsu P.O.V..._**

It is happening now.

A faint ghostly voice from nowhere suddenly sounded in my ears. It sounded weird and faint but it was filled with pain and angst. It felt like hopelessness.

" _From red to crimson, from crimson to blood i seek..."_ igneel began some sort of enchantment. His eyes were scary to me. It was blood red, no, more deeper than blood, more reddish than crimson.

 _He will give up his life to save._

I heard a different voice this time but it sounded femine. It spoke something that made me fall into fright. Give up his life. What does that mean?

 _"I burn by red but shine by the light..."_

 _It is his turn to protect_

It felt weak and disarray of its emotion. It lifeless voice managed to reach within my heart and struck a pang inside of me. It was filled with regrets.

 _"Drown in my flames to eternal light of torment to be devoured..."_

 _The eighth generation ends here._

It felt like darkness before and darkness unforeseen. Darkness with solitude and death like it was an eternal abyss of darkness that grabbed my heart

 _"I resist the darkness and burn the abyss..."_

 _Anew it shall begin._

I quiver from the voice as it spoke. It made me stood strong but I felt weak deep within me. It sounded hopeful but left me hopeless. It sounded reassuring but it blessed me with doom.

 _"I rebuke the darkness and destroy the old light of brightness..."_

 _It always ends like this without sucess._

I felt without hope or brightness within me. Nothing seems to go right and it shall end in pains and suffering. The path I will walk will be paved with darkness and sorrow. Just like my father, I will suffer that same faith.

 _Maybe he will create a new miracle_

I felt a burning sensation of hope within me. A small spark of hope within me. But it wasn't enough to illuminate and burn the darkness that invaded my heart. I was suffocating. I was bleeding within. I felt weak and ready to die, but I couldn't die.

 _"Through the part that begins a new, i create the ligjt of crimson red flames to vanquish darkness..."_

 _And to the end of it all, comes our true victor. The crimson dragon of light and fire. Burn bright, brighter than tha light and hotter than the sun, natsu._

I felt my way became bright. It all began in a new light of hope and happiness. It burned brighter within me and glower stronger as I moved. I was filled with the power of the desire to keep going, pushing forward until the end. I am the beginning. Judgement is my glory.

 _"I blaze in the flames of hell and come in a new glory. I am the true crimson dragon of judgement...Infinity Dragon god!"_

I wondered what all those meant. I tried thinking about it but couldn't come up with anything.

To my greatest horror and surprise igneel became a true crimson Dragon. My brain died out for a moment and I lost my voice in the process. I couldn't think of one word. I couldn't even remember how to breath. I couldn't even blink for a millisecond.

 **"ACNOLOGIA!"** He gave a mighty roar that resonated heavily and destroyed my hearings for some seconds.

The black mist also turned into a vague dragon. But I saw a tiny blue streak of light in it body and the rest was covered in darkness.

 **"IGNEEL!"** It roared and they both took off with a mighty flap of their wings and clashed into the skies parting the wind and clouds for a brief second.

 _Line break.._

I came to a place that made my vision a blurry white colour. It was wholly white but blurry at the same time, it was like I was partially blind at that moment. My brain wasn't functioning anymore, so I just went faith the flow. I yelled out.

Nothing came out.

I tried saying something again.

"..." still nothing.

I don't understand anymore. I don't know what was happening. This is all just a bad dream to me. What has my dad got to do with all this? So many questions with little to no answer to give in return.

"Oh, he's here"

I had a voice said. I can hear but I can't speak a word.

"What handsome young man he is" this time, it was definitely a voice. I can tell that much.

"His hair looks weird but colourful" it sound a little muscular but still smooth. Maybe it's a young man.

"Leave him be. He can't see or speak to us so don't disturb him with such useless talk" it sounded more manly than the last. I had so many questions to ask them but I couldn't even say anything. I don't even know why I'm having such vision... or dream...or nightmare.

"Natsu, i know you have a lot to say but we can't answer that now. You need to unlock the first stage of the dragonslayer if you want to see us"

Unlock the first stage? The dragonslayer have a first stage that needed to be unlocked? Oh goodness.

"Yeah brat, right now you're so weak to see anything"

I'm considered weak in my current level? What the hell is going on?

"When you unlock the first stage going one, we will speak to you"

"For now, you have to go back"

Before I could even process another thought I woke up.

 ** _Normal P.O.V._**

Natsu sucked on his breath as he woke up. Breathing heavily while drenched in sweat from his little revelation. It was very unsettling after everything he just saw.

His dad, the black mist. Those people. Those words he heard. He didn't have a clue as to what they meant and he definitely wanted to find out. But how?.

The only clue he got was to unlock the first stage of the dragon slayer which he also had no clue about.

Finish catching his breath with a calm heart, he left his room and went to his underground training room and began training.

'I was called a weakling!' he thought, slowly building up his rage.

He wouldn't classify himself as a weakling but seeing that he had been called that was confusing to him.

'What was that?'


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Chapter 3:**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Erza is gonna have more appearance in here than my last two chapters, so meaning she'll also get a few more time with Natsu but nothing really happened. At least for now nothing might. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this one too.**

Ugh, I think I made a big mistake with what I did last night. I complained bitterly within me. I feel like an old, worn-out rag right now.

Currently I'm on my way to school but they way to school definitely felt longer than usual. Thanks to that stupid nightmare, the stupid all nighter training, and stupid me for taking that damn thing a little too serious.

I hope I don't get bothered at school today.

I managed to catch up in time with the train before it's leaves and won't be back for approximately fifteen minutes. My ride to school would be ten minutes long so I decided to use that little time to take a quick nap...which was a bigger mistake.

 _ **3 Hours Later...**_

"Sir...sir, please wake up sir" I faintly heard the calm yet worried soft tone of a woman calling out to someone as I felt like someone repeated shook me.

"Sir, please wake up, the train would depart for the 12th time you're asleep on this train" she spoke again.

"No mum, give me three more minutes please" I said unconsciously said that out.

"Please sir, Get the f*ck up!"

And that definitely got me awake. Who knew a train attendant or whatever they call them would be vulgar. Geez.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to sleep last night so I decided to take a little nap until I get to school" I explained. I don't really give a damn about how she feels 'cause I never cared in the first place.

"Well if you'll kindly wanna know, its almost 11am and it's been three damn hours since you friggin rode this train!"

I wanna burn this woman to crisps.

Wait a minute...11am

OH SHIT!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I almost screamed as I bolted out of the dormant train as quickly as I could without looking back.

"Hey! Is a thank you I get for waking you up?!" I heard her yelled out at an ungrateful me.

You're just doing your job Miss so quit complaining and leave me alone. I said as I disappeared from sight.

10 minutes later

I panted heavily as I found myself in front of the school gate. This is so not my day today. I tried catching my breath to calm myself down by controlling my breaths. Seems it worked.

Feeling a little sweaty, I ignored that part and quickly entered the school grounds.

Here me comes.

 _ **5 Minutes Later...**_

"Would you just look at the time Mr Dragneel"

Oh craps. It's ultear sensei... _Again_

What the hell does she wants from me? I feel like she monitors my every movement that it's creeping me out.

"No Ma'am, I don't have a wristwatch to _Look at the time_ with" I replied.

She glared at me "Are you trying to be smart with me young man"

The dark aura oozing out from her wasn't a friendly one and I knew that one more error from me would show me how unpleasantly cruel she could be when she's furious.

"Sorry Ma'am"

She sighed. Her purple eyes pierced at me in a hard gaze that felt uneasy for a little bit. She sighed once more like someone who doesn't know what to say or do in a situation like this.

"Just get to class"

This is quite surprising. Well not as surprising as me being late for two weeks in a row.

Not only am I known as the weakest student in Fairytail High but also the one student with a world record of being so late that I could just sleep at home rather than bother coming to school.

Like she said, I did went to class when Gildarts-sensei was still going on about his lectures.

"Natsu you're late!"

"You're not dead sensei?!" I asked, trying to sound as surprising as I could be. Honestly I actually thought he would end up in the hospital after his 'business' with gramps at his office. He's a sturdy one alright.

"No buddy, I already died and I just borrowed my body to lecture you guys just for today!"

"So you'll be dead after this class again?"

And now, the whole class was just looking at me with weird faces. Save for gray who was almost dying of laughter. Another dead man, cool.

"Yes, when i'm done with lectures you'll see a white spirit and a halo over its' head. Natsu, just go to your seat. Please" now that's a polite way of asking something of me.

"Alright sensei. And I promise to get a nice cozy coffin for your body once school is over alright? And oh, you're going to hell" I smiled at him.

"Alright class, since this pink haired idiot has finally arrived, I'll like to use the few minutes of my time to say a few thing before i _leave"_ he Stressed the word 'leave'. Mm.

What's he sounding so serious for? Did something actually happened?

"If you all have been watching the news lately, it seems that a dangerous criminal has made his way into this city. Long unkept blond hair, red eyes, wild personality, strong magic powers and most of all, A god slayer"

Okay, now this is alarming.

I heard the class immediately whispering to one another about this matter. This isn't something you whisper about to each other.

"Sensei" Gray raised up his right arm like he was seeking the old man's permission to speak "Yes, Gray"

"I heard it in the news last night. It was said he controlled dark flames and was also a slayer, a god slayer. I only know pinky to be the slayer around here with flames"

Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi. Where the hell are you taking this conversation to? Do you really hate me that much?

"So you're saying it could be Natsu behind this?"

And he's also thinking about it too. This school is messed up.

"Certainly you're-"

"That's enough!"

Wow, now there's your tone with absolute authority that could even silence a teacher.

"Gildarts-sensei, while I appreciate you brought up this topic since you cared about your students, I adviced you take this more seriously rather than making useless assumptions of what you couldn't even find a single proof of" The red headed woman said. Thanks little red. Sounds Familiar.

"As for you gray" she gave a menacing glare at gray that could make him wet this pants. Scary.

"I better not say something careless if I were you"

"YES MA'AM!" Dude, you don't have to show you were that scared of her.

"Alright then, Erza said it all. You all need to be careful until he's brought to justice"

Pff, you guys better find good jobs than playing hero and risk your lives for nothing.

The bell rang to signify the end of his class. Is he actually dead?

"Oh class, one more thing" the whole class looked at him in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Natsu Dragneel would from now on be the class represtative of the first year. Erza, assist him for the rest of the year too" he ran out.

I think my ears got a problem I don't think I actually heard that in reality. Just my Imagination.

"Well dude, good luck being 'Class captain' from now on" Gray smirked at me.

WHAT THE HEL?! THAT WASN'T A DREAM. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TO GIVE ME SUCH A RIDICULOUS POST AND RAN OFF LIKE THAT. I'LL KILL HIM!

"Nice going class representative sir" this time Its that white haired girl. Didn't remember her name.

"I bet it's gonna be fun having all the powers to command the class" a brown haired girl said. Oh, she smells funny.

"If you wanna trade, I could hand over the post to you Miss white haired girl"

She giggled at my statement. "No silly, its your job now so you gotta do it. The name's Mira, Mira Strauss"

"Hey, the name's Cana"

"Okay, nice to meet you both"

No, definitely not nice to meet you guys.

"Hey Mira, cana, why are you guys talking to this fire punk. He'll just infect you with his laziness"

And here comes the troublemaker ice idiot, again.

"Is that so" Mira said while in deep thought. Oi, what are you thinking about?

"Hey prez, how's it going today" It's Mr playboy now. Geez, I'll just have to torch(burn) this class for you guys to leave me alone.

"I slept in"

Everyone laughed. Well, I guess it's normal among peers.

"So dragon boy do sleep a lot" and it was Playboy's twin. I think?

"The name's Natsu, not dragon boy, Luigi" Wow, I got someone's name right!

"It's not Luigi!" she screamed, almost biting my ears off. Everyone laughed at her antics.

"Flame for brains is so dumb that he can't get a simple name right. Geez, just how did you get into this school" Well gray, this dumb guy has his ways of doing things.

"You should drink more beer and you'll definitely not wake up late again"

Miss brown hair, I think something might be wrong with your brains.

"No cana, he can't have that, he's under aged" Mira said.

And so are you. No one here is of drinking age. Wait a time, is she...Mm.

"A real man never let's his age be a problem!"

"True Mira brother. Wanna have a drink sometime?" I feel like I'm surrounded with the wrong people.

"You drink?" he asked, looking at me with doubts."Well you're the one who said 'A real man never let's his age be a problem'"

Everyone laughed again. Seriously, what's up with this mood?

"Hey gray" I said, I seriously don't wanna ask him for this but I got to.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know of a good sleeping spot? Its almost lunch time now and I need to catch up on more sleep" I was only able to sleep three hours today which was on the train. I feel so tired.

"And why should I help you?"

"200 jewels"

"Deal!"

Everyone deadpanned. I just made a bribery in school. Yup, I'm no hero for sure.

Suddenly I felt the air around me changed. Like it got thicker. Everyone was silent, not moving an inch. I wondered what's happening.

"Natsu Dragneel"

Okay, I think I clearly understood it now.

"Oh hey Red" Everyone eyes widened in shock. Some looked at me like I was already dead while other muttered something about resting in peace. Mm.

"It's Erza Scarlet to you"

"Scarlet, crimson, cherry, red. Same thing"

Immediately I heard a loud thud in front of me only to found out she smashed my desk to pieces. I might be at the infirmary if I don't take her seriously. That's for sure.

The others yelped in fear at her brute strength. Clearly it was a little scary.

"Now now Erza. You need to calm down" This time it was Mira who came in. Erza seems to take her words and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry for my actions" she bowed, "I would like you to hit me as a punishment"

Okay. I wasn't expecting this.

"Okay, I will" everyone was surprised at my response as I got ready to hit her.

"Just how low would you sink flame breath, I can't believe you would actually wanna hit her" gray said in disgust.

"Well snow boy, she's hit you countless of times and she just smashed my tables in pieces. I gotta pay her back"

Gray was about to protest again but was stopped by erza this time.

"It's fine gray, I let my anger get the better of me and I did something stupid. I'll gladly take any punishment"

To do a bad guy act, I smirked evilly while I looked at her bowing form. Her scarlet red fell down with her. That's a little pretty.

"You asked for it" I charged my fist to her head. Everyone looked at me in disbelief that I would actually do such a thing. I'm not a righteous man!

"Here I come" I said as I punched her on the head and she fell hard on the floor of the classroom, almost breaking the tiles...That's what you thought was gonna happen.

Here's what happened. I just gave her a light punch that a little baby could give to anyone.

Everyone where just wide eyed at me again.

"Is that it?" they asked.

"Well yeah, I don't have that kind of monstrous strength to make her feel pains"

They face palmed.

"I see" erza spoke up. Finally raising her head to speak up. "It's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel. As an assistant to the class representative, I look forward to working with you this year" She bowed and she left the class.

Not nice to meet me. Me not nice to meet you. What am I saying...

Now then, about my sleeping place.

"Gray, how about the place I can have a nice nap and you get your 200jewels"

And I left the class with gray in front of me. Today was a heck of a day.

 **Later that Day...**

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

Natsu had slept for an extra period right after lunch break was over. He was found out by erza who wasn't the least bit happy about what he did.

Right after the final school bell rang, signalling the day was over, Erza and an annoyed Natsu had to stay behind at school to complete some school work. Mainly for their class, since they were class representatives.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Natsu sighed in exasperation, nearly wanting to scream out his lungs.

"Now you have to believe you're doing this" erza said "You're the class representative now, you have to keep the class going and be there for them when they need it"

Natsu looked at her like she was crazy "Trust me, I'm not gonna be there for anyone. I'll only be there for my TV, my home and most importantly, my bed. This is all stupid"

Erza glared daggers at him but Natsu was unfazed by her famous 'erza glare'

"Stop talking and let's get to work!"

"Aren't I the class rep?" Natsu smirked "Since I have the authority over everyone in the class, including you, and you always follow the rules of those higher than you, I say you finish up the work for me"

Erza was taken back by this rather strange statement "What the..why should I do that?"

"Isn't it the work of an assistant to help the main guy?"

"Yes"

"Then finish up all the work here. I'll come back right after it's done"

Natsu turned towards to door and was about to leave but he felt something unworldly. He slowly turned his head to see erza had released all her anger and frustration into her magic powers, flaring them dangerously.

"Natsu Dragneel..." she took a step forward like a lifeless body while dangerously calling out his name.

Natsu immediately tried making a run out the class but erza outran him and caught him by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until the work gets done. Understood!"

Natsu sighed. He gave up. There was no escaping this one. He accepted his fate as he made his way to the pile of papers that needs a proper checkup and few write-ups if necessary.

'I'm gonna die before this is over'

 _ **3 hours later...**_

Damn erza. Damn Gildarts. Damn that class. Damn that school. Damn everything!. Everything should just get burnt to the ground and turn to a pile of ash. Oh wait, I can do that but meh.

I can't believe she made me spent three friggin hours doing some useless nonsense that doesn't concerns me in the least.

And she's right beside me.

"I never knew you went this direction Natsu"

Somebody please kill me "Yeah I do" that's all I can say. Keep my speech short so she'll loose interest.

"I still don't get why you come late to school"

"None of your business"

"Is that so"

It's working. I mentally rejoiced. Now, I'll be able to slowly regain my peace and quiet within a few days. Nice going me. I gave myself a pat at the back.

"Natsu, why are you doing all this?"

Huh? I felt confused and a little surprised by her question. By all what?

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing seems familiar to you? Not even when you're with me?"

Okay now. This is strange. And weird. Erza is asking me a really weird question right now.

"Um...No" I replied with doubts "Should it seem all familiar to me?"

Surprising enough. I could feel she was...sad. From her facial expression, she felt disappointed and sad by my answer. What the hell?

"I thought as much" she muttered but I could still hear her clearly.

While we were rounding up into a corner since we decided to take shortcuts to get us faster to the train station, I was a little engrossed with my little conversation with erza; which wasn't my initial idea. Until something did happened.

"Natsu do you remem-"

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

Erza looked at natsu with hopeful eyes as she tried to speak to him "Natsu do you remem-"

"Wait Red" Natsu immediately cuts her off. Keenly surveying his surrounding like he was looking for a tiger on the loose.

"What's wrong?" erza felt a little uneasy but raised her guard to the max. If something like this could get him serious, then she has to be on her best fighting shape.

No less than a second, dark flames from nowhere suddenly attacked them but they evaded it by jumping sideways from each other.

Erza equipped her swords while Natsu merely stood with watchful eyes.

"Show yourself Mr Ambusher" Natsu said with an irritated tone. He wanted today to be as uneventful as possible but ever since he made it to Fairytail, his life never remained the same for as long as he was still able to remember what peaceful and quiet was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old buddy, Natsu" From the shadows of the night sky, the dim moonlight shone down on the incoming figure to reveal a young man no older than Natsu with long wild blond hair, red piercings eyes, tongue sticking out of his mouth maniacally and a wild face.

"Identify yourself!" Erza readied her sword to strike when needed.

"Oh, and who is the _bitch_ with you, Natsu"

Erza was a little perplexed by his statement. He just said natsu's name. So does that mean they knew each other.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know I'm Natsu?" he did nothing to protect himself. He just stood there, unwilling to fight.

"Now now buddy. We're having a reunion so why don't we burn a bit of Magnolia to the ground while we catch up on our years of loneliness"

Erza had just had enough of the mysterious man's lousiness and she charged at him head on.

"You haven't answered my question!" she swung her sword at him but he skillfully dodged them but erza immediately summoned a second sword and swung down at him, nearly splitting his throat into two.

"Wow that was a close call" he distanced himself away from her and massaged his throat. A small thin bead of cold sweat rolled down his jaw. "I see now"

He began laughing like a maniac, sticking out his tongue as he continued his laughter.

"Not only is the son of Dragneel here but also the daughter of Irene herself!" he gave a dark smile and released a good amount of his magic.

"Why don't I tell you my name before you all go to hell" slowly he brought his left thumb and pointed it at his own face.

"The name's..."

 **That's all for now.**

 **See ya later pals.**


	4. I fight alone!

**Hey guys. so i've been wondering or rather i've decided to change this story's rating from T to M. I checked my stories within the last few days and I found out that this story has some really vulgar words in it. And it doesn't helps that I can't write this junk without it. So I've decided to change the rating but there will be NO LEMON in the story.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **I FIGHT ALONE!.**

 **Mira P.O.V**

Right after school closes, I wasn't so enthusiastic to head home as my bro was eager to get this new video game that had a big sale today. Boys. I sighed.

I got to talk with the all powerful dragneel today and it was fun. He could be weird and a handful sometimes especially with his almost listless character but he's a good person.

I wanted to stay with them(Natsu and erza) after school but I decided against it. They've got work to do so I'll probably see them in school tomorrow and I hope he doesn't come late this time.

It's past 6 in the evening and I'm still wondering about the city. I giggled as I enjoyed the view that soaked my vision.

"Hey cutie, have a safe journey home" some stranger yelled out to me.

Yes, I can tell it's me they're talking to because it happens almost everyday. That's the perks of being beautiful.

"Hey pretty, should I come over to walk you home?" a guy said to me. I gave him a bright smile and waved at him but also turned down his request.

Boys could be simple minded. Oops.

Fairytail may sounds like or actually look like a prestigious school from its exterior but within its a fun and rowdy place to be. Everyone consider each other as a family...at least some people do. While most schools wears the school uniforms and its logo to school, we wear casual clothings so it'll be difficult to tell who's actually a student of Fairytail.

But that's all gonna change once we have our tattoos of Fairytail Insignia imprinted on our bodies, depending on the place you want it to be.

Oh, I'm gonna take a detour again.

 **Cana.P.O.V**

Finally school's over. Now I can go find my dad's secret stash of beers and 'down' them all for myself. I quickly packed my stuff and made it out of the friggin school without anyone noticing me.

Wait up my Love, I'm coming home soon. We'll be together until dad gets home!

 **Ultear Sensei P.O.V**

And finally the schools over. Gotta finish up quickly and head out for the 8:00pm store.

Yes, just like it's name, it stays open until 8:00pm at night.

 **3 Hours Later...**

And finally I'm done with assessment grading and the stupid shit!

I wonder what Natsu is up to. Maybe being as unmotivated as ever. I wonder how he gets home so early and come so late to school. That brat!

I better get on the move to know what he's up to now.

I packed everything and placed them neatly inside the few drawers I had but it was more than enough to contain everything.

That drunk of a teacher skipped his work today...again. I said a little irritated while I saw his desk totally unkept and filled with papers.

I completed ignored it since that wasn't my top priority as of now. Seeing that everything was in order, feeling satisfied, I left school.

 **With Erza and Natsu...**

"I see now, not only is the son of earth mightiest hero here but also the daughter of earth strongest female, Erza scarlet!" The blonde man laughed and licked his lips.

Suddenly is smiled changed to a piercing dark smile "Why don't I tell you my name before you meet your doom..."

Erza readied herself for the worst that was to happen. She felt something off, yet something similar about this man that was oozing out of him. Something familiar that she couldn't quite tell where she's felt it. It felt familiar yet different, which was kinda confusing to her.

"Speak your name or you'll face my wrath" erza said in a firm tone while gripping tightly to her blades on both hands.

'Is this a chivalry fight or something?' Natsu sweat dropped.

A face off contest ensured between them, staring intensely at each other while trying to mentally read each other's move without actually moving.

"The name's Zancrow. And I'm a slayer just like my buddy, Natsu~" he sang.

And it hits Erza. 'I see, so it was their magic that felt similar. That explains it...but compared to natsu's, this one feels off and dark'

"But.." Zancrow continued, "Unlike pinky, I'm of a higher standard than he is"

 **Natsu P.O.V**

A higher standard than I am? Don't make sick jokes that your tiny brains can't comprehend you bastard. And stop calling me your buddy, freak, I don't know you!

I saw how tense erza was and I knew she meant this battle but I can't actually say for sure that she'll be able to make a victory of this battle.

Slowly she stepped backwards a little and called out to me "Hey Natsu, do you know him?"

Don't ask that now! And why would I know that blond ruffian?

"No I don't" I merely replied.

"Well erza, seems you got this under your control, so I better head back home. Good luck!" I gave my fake brightest smile and turned to disappear but she quickly grabbed me by my collar. Shit!

"You're actually gonna leave me here to fight this freak all by myself?!" she yelled. Keep it down, my ears are ringing already.

"Well you're strong and besides you scored a 4000points on your magic level, so it's fine to me. You'll do just fine" I gave her a sparkling smile and a big thumbs up.

She deadpanned "Natsu, just be serious and help me out here"

No, no, no, no, no fucking no! There's no way I'll risk my life, I'm no shitty hero.

"Only heroes help out but I'm no hero, so bye!" She looked at me incredulously. Like she's seen a clown just now. Wait what?

"Natsu!"

Okay, that's a strong way of yelling out my name. She said my name firmly.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with leaving things as it is? Are you okay with letting this freak loose and hurt other people? What about your friends at home? Your friends in school? What about the people of Magnolia? Have you even thought of what would happen if we just let him go?"

I sighed. I'm going to give her a honest reply.

"Here's your answer according to each questions asked; Yes, Not my problem, don't have any, not my concern, Who cares? Nope I don't wanna!" And boom! That's how you respond like a boss.

There was a brief silence between us. I think she's processing her thoughts.

"I-i see" seems like she's finally decided to give me my space. "I never knew the years could change you so much"

This again. What the hell is this? Does she knows something that I don't?.

"You've changed...Natsu"

Okay now she's gotta know something.

"Hey what-" I tried to ask her something but she just cuts me off.

"Don't get in my way!"

That's... scary. Her eyes were as sharp as a sword, piercing into my skin with just her gaze. She turned her back on me and approached the weird dude all on her own.

I...I guess I better get going then.

"Are you guys done with your lovers bicker?" The weird dude asked, looking totally uninterested as he poked his nostrils.

Erza walked up to him and stood inches away from him. Oi, that's not safe...wait why do I even care?

"I'll face you alone"

He stopped his motion. He gave a good look at erza before laughing again.

"You've got some balls, thinking you'll suffice to be able to take me down" he glared darkly at her "Don't take me lightly!" and it begun.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"You've got some nerves, thinking you're a hero brave enough to take me on" he glared darkly at her "Don't take me lightly!"

Zancrow eyes glowed a deep red, eliminating all forms of amusement and was replaced with the looks of a killer.

Erza took two steps backwards when her eyes met his. He wasn't an ordinary man with some fire powers that would suddenly pop out of nowhere...well he did pop out of nowhere though.

"I think you've underestimated enough" he smirked "How about I show you just how much your doom became close by"

Erza readied herself by taking a fighting stance. She quickly switched to her flame empress armour while holding a flame erazer twin blade.

"You think that'll stop me from destroying you? Then try THIS!"

Zancrow puffed out his cheeks to an inhuman size. His stomach also became robust, not from sudden transformation but it was swelling with powers.

'He's going for a breath attack!' Natsu said mentally but too bad erza wasn't able to hear his thoughts.

"Fire god Slayer: Fire god bellow!" a magic seal appeared in front of his face, his body released all the gathered magic and a large torrent of fire swirl out of the magic seal at an alarming rate, headed towards erza.

"He can use a magic seal?!" erza yelled out surprised. Gritting her teeth firmly, she quickly put her swords upfront as the burst of black flames hit her dead on.

She managed splitting the black flames but it came continuously as it soon overpowered her and sent her flying to the main city street and crashed into a store with a loud noise from the force of the impact.

"Hahahahahaha" Zancrow laughed loud, holding his stomach. "You thought you could take me on but see what happened to you!" he laughed continuously.

Cars halted. People quickly began to gather from all angle after the impact was made.

"What's going on?"

"Is it a villain's attack?"

"Maybe it's a robbery!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Any hero closeby?!"

The crowd began muttering their opinions from what had just happened. Slowly the dust began clearing as the people could now see a familiar red head with few burn on her left arm and torso.

The crowd muttered when they saw her with few burn marks. Erza walked out of the store, she looked around only to see a big black magic circle in the sky.

'This isn't good!'

"Everyone Run!" she screamed but no one moved a muscle but rather they looked at her skeptically.

"What's with her?"

"Is she cosplaying?"

"She suddenly screamed run. She is alright?"

"She's the one who suddenly crashed over there and now she's yelling?"

Erza felt frustrated that they weren't listening to her. Suddenly the magic circle above them shone a bright red and black hue as suddenly black flames appeared from within it and showered like a falling star from space.

'Shit!'

"Requip:..." Loud screams and shouts from the crowd elasticated as they began running helter skelter for their dear lives, almost climbing each other as the fire drew even closer that they could feel the heat almost burning them.

"...Absolute Defense..." They scattered in all places trying to find shelter but they weren't sufficient to house everyone.

"...Adamantine Armour!" Erza completed her Transformation and with her, she stood in her diamond coated armour and two large shields that threatened to pull her down but she quickly raised them up with ease and a huge magic circle, just a little bigger than zancrow's appeared and deflected the black flames.

Everyone watched in awe as she gave it her all, stopping the flames from coming any closer. Hundreds and hundreds of fire balls rained down on her shield as it added a heavy pressure on her but about half a minute later that felt like hours to Erza, it died down.

Erza was forcibly unequipped from her armour and she fell on her knees.

Zancrow suddenly appeared in the sky, his feet ignited by his flames as it kept him steadily going but soon launched himself down at erza who quickly leaped out of the way as Zancrow crashed down with powerful force, forming a small crater on the ground.

"Tch, she escaped" he snarled as he turned to look at her from the distance she made between them.

"Are you done underestimating me?" he asked.

Erza charged at him with great speed and sent a powerful punch at zancrow's torso with her left arm but he countered by swiping it away. Erza smiled as he fell for her plan as she administered a bone crushing uppercut to his jaw, sending him crashing into a tall building a few metres away from the spot.

Everyone watched in awe as erza had just sent someone flying some good metres away. Without further delay, she quickly went towards the direction he flew.

 **With Natsu...(Natsu P.O.V)**

I wanted to go home but I just couldn't. I tried behaving that none of this was my concern but I just couldn't go home, take a bath, eat and get a good night rest like nothing happened. I don't wanna risk my life for anyone but...Neither do I wanna see anyone dead.

I don't just know what to do now. Ever since I lost my dad...the only family I have left in this world, I began to see just how cruel the world can be. how many heroes there seem to be, they can't just save everyone and I had to accept the fact that not just everyone could be save. Not all hero could save everyone. No one can save all.

But why? Why would she wanna bother herself, risking her live for people she don't know. People she's never met? People she never spoke to? Why would she have to feel all these pains just for them?!

Fuck it! I don't freaking know the fucking answer to these shitty questions!

I secretly watched all her battles and found her amazing. She's strong and courageous. She's far more reckless than anyone I've ever seen. How can someone be so stupid to go into a battle that you possible know you might loose...or even forfeit your our life?

I don't know...

Everyday, I watch them, fighting, gaining popularity, smiling in front of huge cameras, getting fans and giving signatures. That wasn't what a hero is all about. Most heroes do this for the fame. But why does she seem different to me?

She's the daughter of the scarlet dispair, Irene Scarlet. I thought I knew everything about this red head as long as I knew everything about her mother which I did a good research on but why do their character varies?

They're not the same.

A million questions entered my brains, filling my mind with questions I can't answer. Questions that questioned my own motive.

I watched as erza protected the crowd with almost everything she got. Even going as far as using a magic seal. Now she's resulted to a physical comabct and managed to get a clean hit on Zancrow...Erza Scarlet...Who are you?

Just what is my goal in life. What do I plan to do? What am I fighting for? Why do I fight?

 _ **'Where do I begin?'**_


	5. Chapter 5: Erza vs Zancrow (Plus Natsu)

**Hey pals. New chapter here today. Dunno if its good single I literally wrote this out of stress. But at least its something. I've decided to make this a Natza fanfic. Though its gonna take a while for that to happen since natsu isn't interested and he's no airhead like the series but its still gonna take a while. Slow and steady does the job.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Erza vs Zancrow plus Natsu**

Erza crash-landed into a store after receiving a heavy punch from zancrow. Although she was alright but not much could be said about this particular roadside store in part ruins. With such a strong impact, people quickly took notice of this and out of curiosity they made their way to the scene of the crime.

With this much people gathering about, it created a slight traffic jam by the road, making it difficult for cars to drive by. Gaining more audience around her, Erza clicked her tongue at the amount of spectators she was amassing. Soon, she might even be on the news and that's the last thing she wanted right now. She just entered highschool and she wanted to make the most of it by having a lot of time to make plans for her own future.

Her frustration vanished when she saw a burning flame soaring above them. Quickly noticing who it was, she yelled "Everyone Run!" she shouted but it seems they didn't heed her warning. Or more like they thought she was out of her mind.

"Is something wrong with the poor girl?"

"Maybe she's lost?"

"And she destroyed a part of the store"

"Maybe she's just too eager to be a hero"

"She's pretty. Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"Young kids these days"

Everyone whispered out loudly to one another, not even caring if the one they gossiped about was even listening. Their mutters were cut short once they had a loud muscular voice above them.

"Erza Scarlet" Zancrow yelled "There are lot of people down there"

Erza narrowed her eyes at what he was getting at. And why does he have to be so loud for everyone to hear him? This isn't a battle she planned for but what can she do? He's a maniac that suddenly appeared and wants to kill them. Well her specifically since the pink haired boy was no were to be found.

"Yeah there are" Erza yelled back.

"What do Villains and crowds have in common?" Zancrow asked.

Erza looked around the confused faces staring at both of them. Some wondered if they were couples fighting each other or they were just into rolling playing.

Erza closed her eyes for a while and thought about it deeply. 'What do villains and crowd have in common?' She tilted her head while deep in thought.

"So cute" Some guys gushed when she tilted her head cutely. They blushed at her beautiful, confused expression. If they had met her on better terms, they'll definitely wanna go for her but too bad they don't really know her.

Erza suddenly opened her eyes widely and had a gasp of shock mixed with a little hint of fear in her tone.

"I see you've figured it out" Zancrow laughed his usual tongue sticking, maniacal laugh. "You're so very smart Erza~chan" he purred.

"Zancrow, you wouldn't dare" she threatened but it backfired at her when he smiled even wider.

"Oh trust me babe, I'm not someone to just talk. I MAKE THINGS HAPPEN!"

Zancrow, with the help of his flames keeping him airborne, he positioned himself to make an attack.

Having a good eye sight but not as good as the dragonslayers, Erza saw him as he suddenly had a huge breath intake. His belly surged out like he stole the air around him and his cheeks got bigger.

'A breath attack?!' Erza thought in surprise and fear.

"This is for you babe" Zancrow said. "God-slayer: Black flame Bellow!"

A black magic circle appeared in front of him as a huge spiral torrent of black flames spun from it and headed towards the earth. Seeing the incoming attack of flames, everyone had a panic session as they all scattered around, running left and right like chickens with loosed heads.

"Equip: Adamantine Armour!" A white magical circle appeared below her as she quickly transformed to a different armour with a shield made specially from gems and diamond.

Not thinking twice Erza charged her shield upwards, creating a larger blue magic seal as the torrent of flames collided with it. Erza braced herself for the force of the impact but it was more powerful than she had imagined as it pushed her back a bit from the force but she stood her grounds but the heat from the flames began wearing her out. She managed to keep her shield up until Zancrow began loosing more flames until it died down completely.

Erza felt her shield and hands were on fire from the intense heat of he flame. She had completely underestimated Zancrow. He wasn't going to be a push over for her, that's for sure. Seeing him release a strong and powerful amount of flames made her think twice about her decision to face him alone. Maybe she was being over zealous with her intention to bring him down.

"Impressive" Zancrow applauded the red haired girl "You're indeed the daughter of the scarlet witch"

'He's too strong' she thought 'Using this armour dried me of my strength and magic. I have little left to face him and I'm sure he's got more in him than I do' she thought in full blown frustration.

Natsu was nowhere to be found and no hero were on sight. Though she could hear the sirens of the city police close by but what can ordinary humans do against a villain with magic?

Everyone breathed in relief after witnessing they weren't going to be fired to crisp by the blonde villian. Now they saw the scarlet teen as a hero and applauded her with cheers and catcalls from who knows where but that was the least of her problems right now. Now she's got a whole crowd to protect while Zancrow use it as a means to wear her down.

The young teen still doesn't get why there's always a crowd whenever a villain appears making it tough for the hero. Now she's used one of her magic consuming defensive armour in less than two minutes and her magic is now depleted.

"Damnit!" she cursed under her breath "Where the hell is Natsu?!"

Erza was so engrossed in her thoughts of knowing where Natsu currently was as sudden screams of awareness pulled her out of it.

"Lookout!" Someone screamed but she couldn't react on time as a heavy punch implanted into her stomach, knocking the air out of her as she flew some good meters away from where she once was. Leaving no room for a comeback, Zancrow zoomed after her and tried delivering a fist coated in flames.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh" Erza screamed in pains as the flame made contact with her skin after trying to block them with her bare arms, slightly giving burns and the force of his fist nearly breaking the bones of her arms. Erza crashed into another building creating a large dent on the concrete.

'It hurts..' she screamed within her. 'It hurts all over'

Sadly no one could hear her thoughts within and come to her rescue. For what its worth, she was clearly being overpowered right now. Had it been she didn't had to pull out the bigger guns earlier to protect them, she might have stood a better chance but luck wasn't on her side today.

Zancrow landed a few yards away from her with a deadly smile on his face "Isn't it amazing that your first real villain gave you a real experience?" he asked the weakened girl.

The blonde young man slowly began walking towards her in a dramatic way as he watched her powerless while looking almost lifeless on her knees.

"Too bad my pal Natsu isn't here to see one of his friends getting killed on such a glorious night" he stopped in front of her and breathed the fresh air in pride. Yanking her wildly by her hair, he pulled her up and brought her close to his face, piercing red eyes stared intently at her with the zeal to kill and destroy her.

"You know, if we had met on better terms I would have made you mine but too bad you're all wasted today" He used his other free hand and traced a finger from her creamy smooth face down to her throat. Erza watched him powerlessly as he smiled and talked thrash.

"Sayõnara Erza~chan" He brought his free hand up and summoned a huge ball of flames. Looking at the red head one last time, he smiled all the more as he was definitely enjoying the night. He gets to kill someone and not just any someone but the daughter of one of the most powerful heroes of Fiore. He brought his hand of flames down on her but to his greatest surprise, Erza suddenly regained herself like she was suddenly fully awake and fisted an upper cut to his jaw with good force as it sent him upwards. Quickly not leaving a breather for both of them, she summoned a sword on her left hand and slashed him with it but she wasn't able to get a good cut to render him powerless as Zancrow quickly snapped out of his shock from the blow to his jaw and managed to avoid sustaining a life threatening injury.

Although he managed to avoid her sword, it did slash him but not enough to overpower him, still in the air, he did a somersault and landed some meters away from her.

Erza looked at him with dead serious eyes. A look determined to survive this whole ordeal the night had set for her.

Zancrow was still left in surprise as he stood firm but his chest told a different story as blood dripped from it. Erza managed to score a hit on him but not too deep to do any serious damage on him.

"This is my blood" he said, looking at it with wide eyes, slowly bringing his right hand to touch his cut, staining his hand with his own blood. "It's red and smells funny just like the people I've killed."

Those words made erza sick 'The people he has killed.' she thought. Was she going to be one of them tonight? Was she going to die tonight? No, she wasn't going to let that happen. Not now, not ever.

Looking back to Zancrow, he was still staring at his own blood 'Erza What's wrong with him?' Erza thought with keen eyes at his dramatic reaction to seeing his own blood. Hasn't he ever injured himself to be his surprised to see his own blood? Erza thought.

The blond man brought his hand to his face, staring at his own blood for while before taking a lick out of it. His hand dramatically fell lifeless while his bangs overshadowed his eyes from view.

'What now?' Erza thought, not liking where this were heading.

"YOU BITCH!" He suddenly screamed out, his expression replaced with a nasty, furious looking Zancrow with red piercing eyes filled with hate and bloodlust. "I'LL KILL YOU"

He released his magic in a burst of flames making a powerful tower as it skyrocketed almost reaching the sky. It drew the wind around him, fueling his flames to make it even more powerful. The air pressure was getting low for Erza as the heat from the flames was enough to make her pass out.

The flames surging around him was great that Erza began seeing her life ending right before her. She tried running but her legs felt heavy for her to even move it. It sure was a short life. Too bad she wasn't able to interact more with her friends when she had the chance to. Maybe in her next life, she wouldn't be as strict as she was.

"I'll make sure this time you are burn to crisp!" he yelled angrily. "I'm the one to see people's blood and not mine! YOU'VE MADE A BLASPHEMY OUT OF ME!"

Gathering even more flames, he devices another attack on her.

"God slayer secret art: Fiery fields of hell!" a large black magic circle appeared below them, covering the whole area and dyed the land black. Flames erupted wildly from it and began spinning like it was out of control, engulfing everywhere in black flames as it burned all escape route to the female red head.

With each passing seconds, it grow bigger and stronger and stretched over 5 meters wide. Erza felt her will got weak, giving it up as she was surrounded by flames almost the level of her height. There was nothing left for her to do than to accept her fate right now.

She wanted to scream but the intensity at which the flame burns weakened her voice. It was so dry and so hot around her. Her eyes were getting blur and watery and her flesh was rapidly getting past the temperature she could withstand. This was just not what she wanted. She just wanted to go home like every other normal school kids but why should hers be different now. She didn't even get to see her mum for over a week now and she had told Erza she was coming back today. She wasn't ever gonna see her again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Zancrow laughed "You think you were good enough of challenge for me but let me tell you little girl. I'm in leagues above yours"

"But you're in leagues below mine" a new voice entered. Suddenly lightning engulfed Zancrow, sapping his flames to oblivion as he was roasted clean from one powerful struck of lightning.

Falling to his knees at the surprise attack, he wasn't able to recover quickly as another bolt of lightning struck him again. He had piercing screams of pains as it struck him over and over again pushing him to a near death state.

Erza watched with wide eyes and her mouth wide opened at how this person easily overpowered Zancrow with his lightning. It amazed her with the amount of lightning he shot each time it went out and replaced it with another bolt of lightning.

Having had enough, Zancrow passed out his mouth wide open and smoke came out of it. His eyes were completely white like snow from passing out from shock.

The young man made his way to the downed girl, offering her his hand to help her up as he was a little out of breath. Erza stared at the young man in total shock, unbelieving what her eyes just viewed. He stood there in front of her with his usual calm expression, his spiky pink never unchanging as it could easily give his identity away.

"Geez Erza, you can't just left me have a piece of relaxation would you?"

"Na...tsu" she trailed softly. Seeing him again felt so amazing to her right now. She had actually thought he would definitely abandon her to fight him all alone which he did but hey, he didn't let her die so that counts as not abandoning her. In a cruel way though.

"I thought you left..." she smiled sadly. Small droplet of tears escaped her eyes watching the pink haired boy just in front of her. Just like she remembered, he would always be what she remembered him to be.

The years do change people as they grow and while Natsu seemed to have changed like a lot, there's one thing she always knew would never change and that's his caring heart. No matter how much he denies it, he always does care for other but it seems he doesn't what to show it now.

Erza took his hand with a smile and helped herself up but she staggered a little as her legs felt like jelly to her. Natsu sighed after witnessing this. Seeing he has no choice, he carried her to the wall close to them and rested her on the ground with her back resting on the wall. He sat beside her in silence as she watched him looked at the battered and unconscious criminal a few feet from them.

"Why did you come back?" she asked. He made it clear to her that time he doesn't want to have anything to do with being a hero and that includes fighting villains.

"I don't wanna see your ghost hunt my precious dreams every night while you cry in my sleep" he simply replied.

Rather than taking offence to it, Erza merely chuckled at his words. Well, she did almost became 'ghostified' by the flames of the godslayer.

"How are you feeling?" the dragonslayer asked not looking at her. She smiled again, looking at the dark sky filled with little stars made her a calm now, knowing the pink haired boy was right beside her.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes"

"You have instant healing?" he raised a brow.

"Do I look like I'm in a game?"

"But you just said you'll be alright in some minutes"

"I said that so you wouldn't be so worried about me"

"Huh, why should I be worried?"

"You should be, because I almost died!"

"Hmm, I thought you had him"

"You just said the impossible"

"You've watched mission impossible?"

"No, Why should I?"

"What a bummer, I thought you knew that about that movie"

"So we are talking about a movie now?"

"Well duh"

"I so wanna kill you right now" Erza facepalmed with a bright smile.

Even though she almost died just some minutes ago, she wanted to cherish this moment as much as she could. She missed the good old days when they used to play and fight all the time. It was like they were re-living those times in this very moment.

"Hey red, can you walk now?" Natsu asked as he finally turned to look her in the eyes. Trying to move her legs, she felt a little weak but she felt she could manage a walk.

"Yeah. why?"

"Good" he said as he stood up. He took her hand and gently pulled her up her feet "I need to go now. I'm hearing the sounds of sirens and two helicopters coming this way. I think the police and the news guys are here" he spoke, getting ready to leave.

"Why? I mean you took him down so stay here till they come. Everyone dreams of having the whole world to know them and I'm-"

"Look red, sure I took him down but like I said, I don't want any attention on me. So please take all the credit okay and don't give me the talk of 'I can't take your credit, you earn it' shit. I wanna live in a low profile so don't mention anything about me. Got it?" Natsu said in a stern voice.

Erza could only nod her head in response. Natsu looked calm, patting her head a little and ran into the opposite direction. Soon the sound of sirens and helicopters were close by just like he said.

'I forgot to ask him how he was able to use lightning!' she thought, hitting herself on the head.

"Ouch" she yelled in pain, forgetting her body hurts all over. Now with Natsu gone and the police coming, she wasn't sure she'll be going home anytime soon.

 **With Natsu(Natsu P.O.V)**

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCKKKKKKK! DAMNIT!

I cursed as I had disappeared from that area where Erza was. My while fucking body was aching in pain! Using such an amount of lightning is a freaking chore and I feel like my body was about to break down any moment from now. It was a good thing I was saved by the cops and used it as an excuse to leave or I might have passed out if I stayed longer than I should.

I'm not really a lightning user. My specialty is fire. I'm a fire dragonslayer but taking in something other than what I'm supposed to be puts a troll on me once I use anything outside my original element. I should have used my fire against Zancrow but seeing he's a godslayer, the fight would have dragged out for too long which was very displeasing to me so I opted to using my lightning which did the trick but not without giving me a pain in return.

After I reached my lovely looking home. Not even bothering to pull my shoes, I threw my bag to God knows where and headed straight to my room and fell flat in my comfy warm bed. I wonder how long I'll be asleep but one thing I know for sure was...I'll be late to school tomorrow. Not even lasting up to a minute I fell asleep.

 **The next day at school.**

"You're late young Dragneel!" that was the usual angry voice of Mrs ultear scolding me as always on how late I was "Its 10:00am and school starts by 8:00am meaning you're two hours late!" She yelled the last part out for me to hear specifically.

For one, I don't fucking care. And two, when would this loosed engine ever shut her trap up on how late I am. I'm the one who's late and not her so why don't I freaking get a rest!

"Do you have any excuses this time?" she folds her arm under her big looking tits. Well, nice growth Miss Ultear. She angrily tapped her right foot as she waited impatiently for my reply.

"Well I was just so not feeling the school vibes today that I slept in"

She scowled even more angrily at me. I think I may have stepped on a land mine today.

"Oh really" she smiled "You weren't feeling the school vibes at all"

"Yes ma'am. I'm glad you understood me" I smiled back at her.

"DETENTION FOR YOU!" She screamed at me, almost peeling my skin off "For three hours and You'll write an apology note and your good for nothing reason on why you come late everyday to school. Don't make me find you dragneel"

She gave me the stoic angry looks and stomped off angrily. Well that would have gone well. Guess I have a three hours detention and the useless whatever she wants me to write. I sighed. Better get going then.

 **Three Hours Later(1:00pm at That day)**

 **Normal P.O.V**

After serving detention for three hours and writing an apology note with reasons why he's always late(Which he never wanted to ever do) he had no choice but to get back to class.

Walking down the long hallways where his class was located, it was a little quiet on his walk alone to class. Well it was the middle of the day so of course it'll be quiet. Natsu was getting closer to his homeroom class, he spotted Erza close to the door of the class.

"You're super late" Erza frowned seeing the pink haired boy came close to class.

"Tell me about it"

"Natsu!" she exclaimed "You're the class representative and you're this late to school. You couldn't have just bothered coming to school and stay home"

Natsu sighed. 'Just why didn't I think of that'. What a great plan it would have been if he had just thought of this sooner.

"Yeah well I was earlier than I am but I was serving detention thanks to Miss ice queen sensei" Natsu rolled his eyes.

Erza stared at Natsu with a puzzled expression, wondering who the hell was Miss Ice queen sensei.

Natsu facepalmed "Miss Ultear sensei"

Erza then had an 'oh' expression, realising who Natsu was referring to. "That's not nice. Don't give your teachers names" Erza said in a stoic expression making Natsu move back a little.

"I hear ya..." he spoke "So, how's your arms and legs and head and...just how are you feeling"

Erza raised a questioning look at his way of concern towards her. Was he trying to behave like a clown or was he just being sarcastic? That was a question she couldn't answer.

Erza had both her arms bandaged up after trying to deflect Zancrow's fire but that burned off some part of her skin. Although it hurts all over, there isn't really any need for bandages other than her arms. Slight bruises heal up quickly.

"Fine. Just a little weak and magic drained but I'm fine" she replied "What about you?"

"Pff, I didn't hurt myself yesterday so why should I feel broken down like you"

Erza sighed, not really bothering to threaten him or make him take his words back.

"The reporter and police came right?" Natsu asked not really concerned but just wanted to know.

"Yeah they did" she replied "After you left they came and asked me a bunch of questions and how I ran into him and stuff. I had to made of lots of it to make it believable"

"Well you're recognised as a student hero now so make the most of it" Natsu smiled deviously.

"Yeah when I got to school today, our classmates were gushing over me. Kinda annoying but I think I'm flattered a little"

"Good for ya"

"And Natsu, I wanna ask" she turned serious. Taking note of her serious expression, Natsu know he wouldn't find this funny "How were you able to use lightning?" she asked.

Natsu was speechless for a while. How would he answer this one he wondered. Erza wasn't stupid and he knows it. Giving a straight answer would be way too easy for her taste.

"When the times comes, I'll tell ya" he said "IF that ever comes" he laughed and walked into his class.

'You have no idea how painful it was for me last night' he thought as he walked past the red haired teen and opened the door to his class.

Everyone seemed a little bored and unhyped. Just having idle chat with each other until gray noticed the opened room door and saw who stood in it.

"Hey, pinky is here!" his face lit up in a little bit of delight and a smirk curved up his lips.

Everyone turned to look at the door,seeing him with a displeased look and Erza behind him.

"Natsu You came!" Mira leaped her sit with a little smile on her face.

"The dude just never misses school" cana said, taking a sip off a bottled can water. Wait, was that actually canned water?

"Geez man, you just broke the Guinness record of being so late" Loke said.

"You're right, now I'll become famous and don't need to go to school anymore" Natsu said in an uninterested tone.

"Going to school is manly!"

"So Natsu, why are you late?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I bet he overslept again" gray laughed "Maybe he died, went to hell and came back just in time before school closes"

They laughed at Gray's comment.

"Yeah, Gray's right about that" Natsu said in boredom as he made his way to his seat but not before receiving a smack on the head from Erza.

"Ouch" he said monotonously.

"This idiot overslept and tried sneaking in to school through the front gates but Miss Ultear caught him and gave him a detention" Erza replied.

Everyone laughed again at his expense. It was just so right seeing Natsu in class again. Believe it or not, he makes the class lively enough but not intentionally.

"Who ever sneaks in through the front gates?" Lucy laughed.

"Dude, you got a thing for that woman?" warren asked Natsu as he turned his seat towards Natsu.

"Mm, well she's got nice figure and all"

The boys whistled while sharing thumbs up and raising their brows. The girls were not so pleased about it.

"No wonder you always get her to yell at 're seeking for her attention!" Loke gasped like a little girl.

'Oh God. Not shits like this again' Natsu cursed within him. When he decided coming to school, he wasn't looking forward to his classmates harassing him like they always do. Maybe his was one of the bad sides of wanting to be left alone because they are doing more than just leaving him alone.

"Dude, what did you see in her anyway?" gray asked. Also wanting to know every details as soon as possible.

"At least she's a lady and doesn't strip at every little chances she could find"

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said.

Gray looked down at himself, seeing his body in nothing but his underwear. Screaming in shock, he zoomed off in search for his clothes.

"So Natsu" Lucy said "Do you...um...like...um..you know...um...".

Natsu yawned from frustration "Just say it"

"Okay...so...you are...crus...hing on Miss...Ultear?" She sucked her lips in, looking extravagantly at him as she tried avoiding eye contact yet eagerly waiting for his reply.

"Oh for fuck sake, I. am. Not. In. Love. With. Any. One." Natsu made it as audibly and as understanding for everyone to hear "Why would I be crushing on that witch?"

"Natsu she's your teacher" Erza scowled "Don't call her a witch"

Natsu smirked "Oho, you haven't really been on her bad side to be defending her this way"

"Yeah she's pretty much over the top when she's mad" gray said, now fully dressed and complete.

"She is pretty though" Mira said in thoughts.

"Not as pretty as you Milady" Loke gave Mira a charming smile and presented her a single red rose flower out of nowhere.

"Hey get your hands off my sister" Elfman yelled, kicking loke on the butt as he sent him crashing into kinana.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as Loke crashed into her. "Pervert!" she gave him a hot slap but she missed and it hit Natsu instead.

Everyone watched in suspense from what's gonna happen next. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Loke crashed into Kinana after elfman kicked him in the butt and sent him flying to Kinana. She screamed her usual anime tone and tried getting him off by giving him a good slap to erase his memory but unluckily for me, that play boy bastard dodged it and it went smoothly across my face and made a slapping sound.

It suddenly got quiet after that. Everyone eyes fell on me like they were expecting me to do something harsh and wicked.

I opened my mouth to try saying something but nothing could come out of it. Then I decided to take it out on gray.

"Fairytail brawl!" I yelled and punched gray as hard as I could, sending him across the room. Everyone cheered me on and joined in the brawl while I quietly gave away from the fight, not to get hit again.

Tables, chairs and even the walls were turned over and broken. Now that I noticed it clearly, it was suddenly getting out of hand as they slowly introduced magic into it. Not my problem.

Their sweet brawl was short lived when Erza had enough of it and gave them the glares of death. Not only that but she also punished them. AND ME TOO! What the fuck did I do? And ain't I the class rep? That Damn devil got no respect for people higher than her!

Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow.

 **Somewhere within the city.**

A young man in a hoodie cloak walked through the silent parts of the city with a frown on his face. He looked displeased and stomped a little, trying to express his anger.

"That Zancrow is complete moron. A airhead and an idiot" he cursed. Walking further, he turned into a right corner and continued his journey to the unknown.

"A simple mission became a failure. It was a mistake to send him on my behalf" he frowned further but suddenly smirked "No worries you fool. You'll be out soon"

He gave a mischievous smile and disappeared in a magic circle.

 **That's all for now my readers. Until next time...maybe when i come back from the next world..XD. Later!**


End file.
